


Talk Daddy To Me

by ashapoop



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Daddy Kink, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Sleepovers, Smut, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:57:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashapoop/pseuds/ashapoop
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky hardly ever goes through his Twitter mentions but when he does, he complains about what his Angels say to Otabek. Never would he have thought that Otabek would be highly receptive to a certain idea presented in such tweets.





	Talk Daddy To Me

Yuri was never a fan of off days until he became friends with Otabek Altin. Usually he would sit in his bed for the morning, spend the afternoon on his couch watching television with his grandpa, then scrolling on his phone until he couldn’t keep his eyes open. Now, though, he was able to do all of these things with another person. Every stupid photo he saw from other skaters he could share with Otabek, getting a click of the tongue as a response that fueled Yuri’s nasty comments and opinions. They were able to eat pirozhki together and comment on disturbing romantic comedies that played late at night and just exist together. It was something Yuri never knew he wanted and something he’d now die to keep. 

  


Of course, the first thing Yuri Plisetsky did when he woke up that morning was grab his iPhone and check all of his various medias. Otabek sat calmly, glancing at his own phone to check the news and his emails. He was such an adult, Yuri thought with disgust before opening up Twitter. As the various mentions from his “angels” popped up, the blond couldn’t help but scan a few, curious to see if there were any beyond proclaiming their love or wishing him luck. After a few flicks of his index finger, Yuri let his phone fall onto his stomach before looking over to his best friend. 

  


“It’s so weird,” he said plainly before picking up his phone again to read the few tweets he stopped at. “They keep calling me _daddy_ in the mentions. Isn’t that weird?”  


“I guess,” Otabek said quietly, his gaze not straying from his phone screen.

“I mean,” Yuri continued. “Imagine if I just started saying that! Can you even imagine if I just started saying ‘Ugh, Beka! Yes daddy!’ It’d be crazy!” 

  


Yuri didn’t stop there, though. He let his lips part as he pretended to throw his head back, letting out soft, fake moans before calling out daddy a few more times before letting out a loud laugh. As he glanced over at Otabek, his laughs began to quiet as he saw the color in the Kazakh man’s cheeks, how he bit his lip, how his eyes flickered down to the bulge in his pants. 

  


_Oh._

  


Taking in a slow breath as he appraised Otabek, looking as if he were ready to crawl under a rock. He didn’t want the man to go away or hide… he wanted the complete opposite. A small smirk crawled onto his lips as Yuri cocked his head to the side, letting his eyes slowly take in all of Otabek before an idea popped into his head. Without another thought, Yuri moved to swing his leg up and over Otabek’s lap so the smaller man was straddling his lap. Before Otabek could register what was going on, Yuri leaned in close, hands curled over Otabek’s large shoulders, before purring into his ear. 

  


“You like that, _daddy_?”

  


In a second, Yuri felt fingers digging into his covered hips and the blond groaned quietly, hips bucking just slightly. That drew a rumble from the older man’s chest, low and drawn out, and Yuri wanted to hear that noise again and again and _again_. Yuri let his hips move again, more deliberately as he pressed himself down against Otabek and their moans blended together in the small space between them. The skaters met eyes then, lit up green and dangerously darkened brown, before their lips met hungrily. Otabek’s encircling arms tightened as he rolled his own hips, needing Yuri closer as the blond whined and dragged his blunt nails down the man’s tanned chest. 

  


A quick swipe of Otabek’s tongue to Yuri’s bottom lip lit a new flame inside the both of them, burning bright as their tongues met and explored, a small dribble of drool dripping from the corner of Yuri’s mouth as he moaned. One of Otabek’s hands tangled into Yuri’s bed head, tugging his head to the side so he could claim the porcelain skin of the Russian’s neck as Yuri reacted beautifully, hips rolling and nails scratching. The Kazakh man threw caution to the wind, nipping and sucking at the skin his hot mouth met, leaving galaxies that Yuri couldn’t dream of concealing. 

  


“ _Fuck_ , daddy, that feels so good.” 

  


It was almost blinding how quickly Otabek rolled over, pinning Yuri to the bed beneath him, before pressing their hips together and moaning quietly at the friction. The blond wasted no time in wrapping a leg around Otabek’s hip, rolling his hips up to get some sort of motion and whining when it wasn’t quite enough. The smaller man lifted his head up to pull Otabek back down into a searing kiss, head clouded as their lips smacked together before Yuri captured Otabek’s bottom lip between his teeth, tugging back and smirking as they locked eyes. As he released the man’s lip, Yuri sat up that much more to take his shirt off, tossing it blindly before Otabek was moving down his body, kissing and sucking at the blunt collarbones before capturing a small, pink nipple in his mouth. 

  


“Mmf, daddy, yes!” 

  


As Otabek’s tongue swirled around the nub, his other hand smoothed across Yuri’s chest before pinching the other nipple between two fingers, rolling and squeezing it as he heard the Russian tiger come apart beneath him. He smirked, glad he had found one of Yuri’s sensitive spots, before he felt fingers in his hair tugging harshly. Otabek glanced up, not removing his mouth, and groaned against Yuri’s skin at the sight. He was all pink, with parted lips and blushed cheeks, the hand not in his hair instead clutching the sheet. He was fucking beautiful. 

  


“Beka, please. I need _more_. I _need_ you.”  


“Maybe if you ask nicely,” Otabek rumbled, dipping his tongue into the curve of skin hollowed above Yuri’s collarbone. “If you ask nicely, I’ll take care of you.”

“Fuck,” he whispered. “Please.”

“Please what?”

“Fuck, please daddy!” 

  


Yuri let out another whine as Otabek stood up, reaching out to grab for him before seeing the look on the tanned man’s face. He bit his lips as he watched Otabek push down his boxers, biting back a groan as his erection sprung free, before the man was back on the bed and tugging off Yuri’s own underwear. His cock rested on his stomach, leaking precum on the soft skin there before Otabek took him in his hand, thumb spreading the precum, causing the Russian to throw his head back into his pillow. 

  


“Daddy, yes! God, yes!”

“ _Fuck_ , Yura.” 

  


Otabek let his hand stroke up and down Yuri’s cock a few times slowly, watching Yuri writhe beneath him as heat bloomed through his chest and sent a shiver down his back. While he loved watched Yuri like this more than he could have ever imagined, he wanted to see more. He wanted to see Yuri absolutely destroyed, clawing at his back and yelling so loud that all of Russia knew what the two were up to that morning. As he removed his hand, Otabek bit his lip as Yuri’s eyes snapped open and he saw the fire there. 

  


“What the fuck are y--?”

“Do you have lube? And condoms?”

“I… lube is in the drawer. I don’t have any condoms.”

“That’s fine, I’m the opposite.” 

  


Before Yuri could say another word, Otabek fished a condom from his jacket on the ground before taking out a small bottle from Yuri’s bedside drawer. He cocked a dark brow to the blond as if asking if using the lubricant was okay and Yuri rolled his hips slowly in response, eyes reflecting all the desire that was radiating off him in searing waves. Otabek popped the cap open and drizzled the lube all over his fingers generously, rubbing it between his fingers for a moment before he was climbing over the Russian once again, pad of his index finger pressing ever so slightly on his entrance. Yuri let out a whine and as Otabek leaned down to press another hard kiss to his lips, he slowly pushed his finger in, inch by inch, until it felt like Yuri’s body was accepting the digit. 

  


“God, Beka,” he moaned out slowly against the Kazakh man’s mouth. “Mmm, move it. _Please_.” 

  


Otabek was all too happy to oblige, letting his finger move slowly inside of Yuri until he was building up a steady rhythm. When the blond began to move his hips, Otabek took that as a sign that he was ready for another finger and continued this way until he had two, three fingers inside of him. The man below him was a steady stream of moans, letting out a loud yelp as Otabek’s fingers curled just so inside of him and then Yuri snapped. 

  


‘Fuck, there! More there, Beka! There!” 

  


The man let his fingers thrust and curl, pressing into that spot that made the Russian scream, tugging at the comforter until they were practically covered. Otabek bit down hard on his lip as he let his head roll to the side before Yuri was moving on, hands running up and down Otabek’s torso before, with those nails he loved so much, the Russian scratched a path down the Kazakh’s skin. 

  


“Beka, I need more.”

“Mmm, need what?”

“Beka, please. More, now.”

“No,” Otabek said in a low voice, letting his fingers drive into Yuri faster. “I want you to say it.”

“Mmf, Beka… I need you to fuck me _now_!” 

  


Otabek let out a low groan before ripping the condom open with his teeth, rolling it over his cock before using the lubricant still covering his hand to coat himself. Once he was satisfied, the dark haired man ran his hand up Yuri’s leg before pushing it back by the thigh until his leg was hooked over Otabek’s shoulder, eyes falling to Yuri’s entrance that looked so ready to take him. 

  


“Daddy, please. I need it now!”

  


With a clouded vision, Otabek spared a quick glance to Yuri’s flushed face before grabbing his hips and lining up his cock, sinking into him slowly and letting out a low groan at the feel of Yuri so tight and hot around him. Letting Yuri adjust, he could have cried out when he felt the blond move and he could begin a slow and steady pace, with powerful thrusts that drove Otabek wild. Yuri was falling apart quickly, scratching at Otabek’s sides to the point that the marks would last, something he prayed would happen. Once the Russian began to roll his hips back up against Otabek’s steady rhythm, an almost animalistic growl filled the room and the Kazakh man was driving into him, head thrown back as his fingers dug to the point of bruising his precious Yuri’s pale hips. 

  


“Fuck, daddy, yes! Yes! Harder!” 

  


Otabek was driving into him, their moans blending together into a sound that was nothing short of beautiful as it filled the room to its entirety. Yuri grabbed Otabek by the back of the neck, reaching up to press his hungry mouth against his best friend’s as their lips moved together bruisingly, the time for sweet long gone. The blond tried to keep up with Otabek’s quick, hard pace but found himself unable to focus on something as silly as moving his hips when he was being fucked so hard he couldn’t even think straight. If Yuri could live in any moment, it would be this one, with Otabek deep inside of him and his mind a delightful haze, something he wanted to experience for a thousand lifetimes. 

  


“Mmm, you like that, Yura? _Fuck_.”

“Yes, daddy. Ugh, yes!” 

  


Yuri let his hand slide down his own chest until it wrapped around his strained cock and he almost screamed at the pleasure he was feeling. It was almost overwhelming, so close to being something he couldn’t handle, but dancing on the line of danger and a pleasure he had never felt before. Otabek noticed almost instantly and he4 dipped his head to nip harshly as Yuri’s already bruised neck before his hand curled around Yuri’s and their hands worked together as they quickly glided over his length. Otabek felt that familiar heat building up in his gut and rolled his hips as hard as he could, head falling to Yuri’s shoulder and mouthing at the skin there as he let out a long and low groan, Yuri’s mouth next to his ear as the younger man let out high, short noises that drove Otabek _wild_. 

  


“I’m so close, Yura,” Otabek groaned, nipping at the skin before pushing himself closer to Yuri, ecstatic about this new angle as Yuri screamed out.

“Me too. _Fuck_! Fuck, daddy, there! There!” 

  


Otabek could only get a few thrusts from that angle before he felt Yuri clench around his cock and they came together, messy and hard as Otabek saw nothing but white for a long couple of moments, hips rolling themselves as he rode out their orgams. Yuri was moaning and crying deliciously in his ear, panting as he came down. The Kazakh man let out a low whine as he slowly pulled out of Yuri, tying up and tossing the condom into the trash before, with a smirk, he took Yuri’s hand and licked at the cum that clung to his fingers. 

  


“I really need to -- _fuck_ , Beka -- like that tweet, don’t I… _daddy_?”

“Yura,” Otabek warned, eye twitching just so.

“Mmm, I definitely need to like that tweet.”

**Author's Note:**

> I... can't believe I wrote this. Damn, okay. Well, I like this a lot more than the other smut I posted so there's that! Hit me up on [Tumblr](ruspunk.tumblr.com/) and talk to me about how Beka is daddy af. I'm still laughing about the title tbh.


End file.
